


Don't let Them Catch Us

by KazenoShun



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazenoShun/pseuds/KazenoShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've finally admitted that they like each other, but now how long can they last before they're discovered? </p><p>Silly SM pairing drabble that I may or may not explore in more detail later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let Them Catch Us

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think the main characters are? Let me know in the comments whether you guessed right or wrong.

It was Makoto who nearly caught them first when she came around a corner and they had to pretend they hadn't been whispering sweet nothings to each other just three seconds before. They were relieved when she assumed that their red faces meant they were arguing again.

 

It was Ami who nearly caught them next. To be fair, she had said she would probably be an hour or two late getting back, so they really hadn't expected her to walk into the library that early. As it was, they ended up hiding underneath a desk together for almost an hour until Ami left.

 

A month later it was Hotaru who asked why they were alone in the garage. They had to pretend that they were fighting over whether or not there was something wrong with one of the cars.

 

All throughout April Yaten would send strange looks as if he knew something was going on behind his back. When he confronted them, however, they quickly argued that they didn't know why their schedules kept bringing them together and that they really would enjoy it if they didn't have to cross each other's paths so often.

 

Rei caught them passing notes during class in May and the only thing that kept them secret was the fact that Rei didn't believe in tattling which meant she simply burned the note instead.

 

They thought Setsuna might know when she asked them to model for her in June. She could have known if she'd wanted to, but she made a point not to influence the futures of her comrades by sticking her nose into lives she didn't belong in. As for the modeling, it turned out that they simply had similar measurements to the couple who had commissioned the clothes.

 

They had to be careful of their answers when Taiki asked them to help with a survey he needed to conduct for his end-of-semester project in July, but they managed to get by without giving themselves away.

 

Artemis almost caught them swimming together in August, with his dislike of water being the only thing that kept them safe as they hid together in an enclave underneath the bank.

 

ChibiUsa posed a few interesting questions when they picked her up from school in September. They had to wonder why, though, since she surely would've known in the 30th century. In the end they turned to the excuse of 'you should ask your parents.'

 

They very nearly woke up Luna when they didn't notice her napping on the couch in October. As it was they considered themselves lucky that she never thought to ask about the mugs of hot coco that had shown up out of nowhere.

 

Mamoru ended up taking their temperatures when they agreed to go grocery shopping together without complaining in November, but in the end the got off with nothing more than a confused look.

 

Minako almost had them when she pushed them together under the mistletoe at the Christmas party. It was Michiru, of all people, who saved them by declaring that if both parties arrived under the mistletoe against their wishes then the required kiss was void. Michiru, of course, knew. Minako looked ready to argue her point until Yaten pulled her under the mistletoe and kissed her soundly.

 

They finally gained some peace in the weeks following while their friends busied themselves with New Years preparation and family gatherings. And when the holiday glitter finally settled it seemed that they'd been forgotten.

 

It was Usagi who finally caught them, although they didn't know until after the fact. It was Valentines Day, and the various couples had left on their many dates, with even ChibiUsa and Hotaru out of the house with Setsuna and a few friends. They really had meant to stop before the others got home, but one thing led to another and when Usagi came upstairs that evening she found them asleep together on the couch with the end credits of a movie playing on the TV. She snapped a picture of them with her phone before hurrying downstairs to tell Mamoru. They didn't even know she'd been there until Minako came running up the stairs yelling, "Haruka! Why does Usagi have a picture of you and Seiya cuddling?"

 

By the time everyone had settled down and the story had been told at least five times, twice so that Minako could be sure that she was hearing thing correctly, it was time for bed. Before she headed up, Usagi came over to them and gave them both a hug. "I'm happy for you," she whispered into Haruka's ear. Haruka smiled back, happy to have the approval of her princess. Looking up she saw Mamoru nod his agreement across the room. Usagi then turned to Seiya and placed her hands on his shoulders. It looked silly, but somehow she still seemed serious. "Take care of her," she said, nodding her head at Haruka. "I know she's tough as nails, but she's also got a heart soft enough to break for a kitten."

 

"I will," Seiya said, "I promise."

 

Usagi smiled, then turned to follow Mamoru out of the room.

 

When they were the only ones still downstairs Haruka turned to Seiya and said, "So you're going to protect me?"

 

Seiya smiled and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers. "I know you're strong, but that doesn't mean I want to see you get hurt. I love you."

 

Haruka smiled and whispered, "I love you too," before quietly, lovingly kissing him.

 

 


End file.
